I'm Home
by cuttiekyu
Summary: it's KiHyun Story, if you don't like plese don't read DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN :)


**I'm Home**

**Cast : Cho (kim) Kyuhyun**

** Kim Kibum**

** And other**

**Warning :Yaoi, typo(s), judul tidak sesuai dll**

**Genre : romance**

**Summary : no summary, this is my first KiHyun as main pair**

**Happy Reading**

Seorang namja manis tampak duduk di atas sofa merah yang terdapat di dalam apartemen luasnya, matanya terfokus pada layar televisi layar datar yang tertempel di dinding yang menampilkan gambar motor – motor besar yang sedang saling beradu kecepatan di arena balap, suara – suara dari komentator, teriakan penonton dan deru mesin kendaraan memenuhi ruangan luas itu, namun sang namja manis bernama cho kyuhyun itu tidak memperdulikannya, matanya terfokus pada seorang pengendara yang mengendarai sebuah motor besar dengan dominan warna hitam putih dengan nomor 12 berukuran besar tertempel di depan body motornya. sesekali namja manis itu membersihkan airmata yang berlombaan keluar dari matanya yang berwarna coklat, kedua tangannya bertaut, memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan namja pujaan hatinya yang tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa di arena balap itu, rasa cemas, takut, khawatir bercampur jadi satu membuat kyuhyun tidak dapat berkata apapun, hanya air mata yang terus mengalir yang dapat mewakili perasaannya saat ini, kyuhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras, menandakan dia begitu resah dan gugup, dia takut akan terjadi hal yang buruk, dia takut akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan yang akan membuat namja yang dicintainya terluka. Namja manis ini mengeratkan tautan tangannya saat motor bernomor 12 itu bersenggolan dengan motor – motor lainnya, seruan – seruan dari komentator semakin membuat kyuhyun takut, walaupun dalam hati dia yakin suaminya akan selamat, karna kim kibum –suaminya- sudah berjanji akan pulang padanya.

kyuhyun menajamkan pandangannya saat kameramen mengclose up wajah kibum yang tertutup helm, berusaha melihat wajah tampan suami yang menikahinya dua tahun yang lalu itu dari balik kaca gelap helm yang menutupi wajahnya, pandangan kyuhyun beralih pada helm yang tertempel stiker KK di atasnya, inisial namanya dan kibum, yang dia tempelkan sendiri sehari sebelum keberangkatan kibum ke jepang untuk mengikuti lomba Moto Gp, stiker yang akan mewakili dukungan dan doa kyuhyun karna namja manis itu tidak bisa hadir disana untuk mendukung kibum. Yahh kyuhyun memang tidak pernah mau menonton kibum secara langsung di arena balap, walaupun sudah puluhan kali kibum memintanya untuk datang melihatnya bertanding, kyuhyun selalu menolak, bukan kyuhyun tidak ingin mendukung kibum, namun namja manis ini hanya tidak sanggup melihat kibum yang mempertaruhkannya nyawanya secara langsung di depan matanya, dia takut akan lepas control dan dan mencegah kibum ikut balapan, jadi yang dilakukannya hanya menonton dari televisi di apartemen yang mereka beli setelah mereka menikah dua tahun lalu.

"kumohon , jangan biarkan dia terluka, bawa dia kembali padaku" lirih kyuhyun, matanya tetap focus pada televisi layar datar didepannya, jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar keras. Sungguh, seumur hidupnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah menginginkan hidup seperti ini, selalu diliputi kecemasan dan ketakutan akan kehilangan , kalau kyuhyun bisa memilih dia ingin hidup tenang bersama suami yang dapat dia sambut saat pulang kantor setiap sore, bukan suami yang selalu membuatnya menangis dan ketakutan karena rasa cemas seperti ini, namun bukankah manusia tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa dia jatuh cinta? Hatinya lah yang telah memilih kibum, dirinyalah yang sudah terperosok begitu dalam akan pesona kim kibum, namja tampan yang sering menampilkan wajah datar dan dingin namun selalu tersenyum manis dan hangat padanya, sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling lagi, kyuhyun juga sadar saat menerima kibum di dalam hidupnya dia harus menanggung resiko seperti ini. Sejujurnya, kyuhyun sangat menginginkan kibum berhenti dari dunia balap, memilih pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu berbahaya dan selalu membuatnya cemas, namun bukankah cinta itu menerima apapun kondisi pasangan kita?, kyuhyun tau kibum sudah mengenal dan mencintai dunia balap bahkan jauh sebelum mereka bertemu, dan apakah kyuhyun tega meminta kibum berhenti dari dunia yang sangat dia cintai, yang sudah menjadi cita – cita kibum sejak kecil, tentu saja tidak, apapun akan dia lakukan agar kibum selalu bahagia walaupun hal itu selalu membuatnya dilanda ketakutan, karna cho kyuhyun terlalu mencintai kim kibum.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara pekikan komentator yang menyebutkan nama kibum, namja manis ini sadar dari lamunannya dan kembali menfokuskan pandangannya ke layar televisi, merapalkan doa – doa dan permohonan ketika dilihatnya motor besar yang dikendarai kibum semakin mendekati garis finis, debar jantungnya semakin menggila saat melihat motor kibum semakin menekati garis akhir itu, dan rasa lega langsung akhirnya mendera hati kyuhyun ketika motor yang di kendarai kibum melewati garis dengan motif papan catur itu, akhirnya kibum dapat melewati garis finish. Kyuhyun berulang – ulang kali mengucap rasa syukur, setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari mata indah kyuhyun, walaupun kibum hanya dapat finis di posisi ketiga, kyuhyun tetap merasa bahagia, asalkan kibumnya baik – baik saja.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan di sela tangisnya ketika melihat kibum diwawancarai, namja itu tetap tampan seperti biasa dan tidak lupa menyampaikan salam dan rasa cinta pada kyuhyun, pipi kyuhyun bahkan memerah ketika kibum mengucapnya, **'semua ini karna istriku tercinta, kyukyunnie saranghae' **pada salah satu wartawan yang mewawancarainya, sungguh hal itu membuat kyuhyun semakin merindukan suaminya, senyumnya, pelukan hangatnya, kata – kata cintanya, semuanya. Yang sangat ingin kyuhyun lakukan saat ini adalah memeluk tubuh tegap kibum dengan erat.

"nado saranghae hyung, terima kasih karna sudah baik – baik saja" balas kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah kibum yang memenuhi layar televisi.

.

.

Pagi – pagi sekali sang nyonya rumah cho kyuhyun, yang sudah berubah namanya menjadi kim kyuhyun sudah sibuk di dapur apartemennya, terlihat bahan – bahan seperti tepung, kulit telur, pewarna makanan, dan lain – lain berserakan di dapur yang dominan dengan perabot berwarna putih itu. Keadaan kyuhyun tidah jauh beda berantakannya dengan keadaan dapurnya, terlihat tepung mengotori wajah putihnya dan juga apron pink yang dipakainya, yahh namja manis kesayangan kim kibum ini sedang berusaha membuat kue tart untuk menyambut kepulangan kibum hari ini, kibum memang mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang hari ini, karna namja tampan ini memang tidak bisa berlama – lama jauh dari sang istri.

"masukkan telurnya dulu baru mentega cair" gumam kyuhyun sambil membaca resep kue di smartphonenya, namja manis itu berusaha mengikuti semua yang tertulis disana, namun semuanya tidak semudah yang terlihat, ini sudah terhitung sebagai percobaan kelima kyuhyun, setelah keempat kue sebelumnya harus berakhir di kotak sampah dalam kondisi tidak layak makan, kyuhyun memang tidak ahli dalam masak –memasak, bahkan biasanya kibumlah yang akan memasak untuk mereka berdua kalau namja tampan itu sedang ada dirumah, kibum juga tidak pernah memaksakan kyuhyun untuk bisa memasak, kibum justru khawatir kalau kyuhyun memaksakan diri memasak, yahhh kyuhyun pernah tidak sengaja mengiris jarinya sendiri saat mencoba membuatkan kibum sup ayam, dan akhirnya membuatnya mendapat larangan keras dari kibum untuk memasak, kibum hanya tidak ingin istri tercintanya terluka. Namun hari ini sangat special untuk kyuhyun, dia sangat ingin melakukan hal yang istimewa untuk menyambut kepulangan kibum, kibumnya sudah berkerja keras dalam perlombaan, walaupun sebenarnya kyuhyun bisa saja membeli kue ditempat langganan mereka tapi untuk kali ini saja dia juga ingin berkerja keras seperti yang dilakukan kibum, kyuhyun bahkan tidak perduli beberapa bagian di kulit tangannya memerah dan mengelupas karna tidak sengaja menyenggol loyang panas, bukankah kekuatan cinta benar – benar luar biasa?

"ahh akhirnya" pekik kyuhyun girang saat melihat kue kelima yang dibuatnya setidaknya layak untuk dimakan, tidak gosong seperti empat sebelumnya, namja manis itu langsung mengoles kue itu dengan krim agar lebih cantik, ahh tidak lupa diletakkan strowberi kesukaan kibum di atasnya, sebagai sentuhan terakhir kyuhyun menuliskan ucapan selamat untuk kibum diatas kue itu dengan krim warna - warni.

Kyuhyun memandang puas hasil karyanya, walaupun memang tidak sebagus yang dijual di toko kue kyuhyun tetap bangga akhirnya dia bisa membuatkan sesuatu untuk namja yang dicintainya. Setelah meletakkan kuenya di tempat yang aman kyuhyun menengok ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding apartemennya, mengerang pelan saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas, tidak terasa kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari empat jam untuk membuat kue.

"aishh aku bahkan belum mandi, dan harus membereskan ini semua" keluh kyuhyun, pasalnya menurut donghae, sepupunya yang berkerja sebagai teknisi dalam tim kibum mengatakan bahwa pesawat yang mereka tumpangi akan mendarat di bandara incheon tidak lebih dari dua jam lagi.

Merasa waktunya semakin menipis kyuhyun langsung membereskan dapurnya, mendekorasi apartemennya untuk menyambut kibum, kyuhyun menggantungkan banner di ruang tamu tepat menghadap pintu masuk, menempelkan kertas warna – warni, menyulap ruangan serba putih itu menjadi ruangan pesta kecil – kecilan. kyuhyun memandang hasil pekerjaannya puas, dia yakin banner dengan tulisan 'welcome home hubby' dengan background foto pernikahan mereka itu akan langsung di lihat kibum ketika namja tampan itu memasuki apartemen mereka, setelah semuanya selesai kyuhyun bergegas mandi, dia ingin tampil semanis mungkin saat kibum pulang nanti.

Tepat saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu kurang sepuluh menit kyuhyun sudah siap di ruang tamu, tepat dibawah banner yang digantungnya, matanya melirik – lirik cemas ke arah jam dinding, menantikan menit demi menit yang begitu lama bagi kyuhyun. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah kyuhyun, jantungnya pun berdebar keras menantikan kepulangan sang pujaan hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar pintu terbuka, kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya, dia yakin itu adalah kibum, kyuhyun sangat mengenali suara langkah kaki kibum, dan benar saja, ketika tubuh yang sangat kyuhyun kenali itu mulai memasuki apartemennya kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan airmatanya, digigitnya bibirnya untuk menahan isakan lolos dari bibir semerah ceri itu, kyuhyun ingin menampilkan wajah dengan senyum yang manis pada kibum bukan wajah penuh air mata. Akhirnya kyuhyun bisa melihat kembali senyum itu, senyum mempesona yang hanya dimiliki oleh kibum.

Kibum memasuki apartemennya dengan sebuah tas ransel tergantung di bahunya, "I'm home kyunnie" ucap kibum dengan senyumnya saat melihat wajah manis kyuhyun ketika pertama kali memasuki apartemen.

ahh kyuhyun juga sangat merindukan suara berat namun lembut yang sangat kyuhyun sukai, sungguh kaki kyuhyun sampai lemas karna rasa lega yang menderanya, kyuhyun bahkan tidak bergerak seincipun, matanya memandang kibum dari atas sampai bawah, memastikan kibum tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"apa kyunnie tidak merindukan hyung?" Tanya kibum di depan pintu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti meminta kyuhyun untuk memeluknya, karna melihat kyuhyun sejak tadi hanya diam saja dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indahnya walaupun namja manis itu sudah berusaha keras menahannya.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, namja manis itu langsung menerjang kibum, memeluk namja tampan itu erat seolah takut kehilangannya, sedangkan kibum langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang kyuhyun ketika namja manis itu memeluk pinggangnya erat, dielusnya punggung kyuhyun penuh sayang sambil membisikkan kata – kata cinta tepat di telinga kyuhyun, kibum sangat tau perasaan istrinya itu, pasti ini sangat sulit untuk kyuhyun, dirinya merasa menjadi suami yang jahat karna selalu membuat istrinya itu menangis.

"hyung pulang kyunnie, menangislah sayang, lepaskan semuanya" lirih kibum

Kyuhyun langsung menangis meraung – raung, melepaskan emosinya yang tertahan selama ini, dupukulinya dada bidang kibum bertubi – tubi, "kau ja-hat hikss hyung, selalu saja membuatku hiks khawatir" gumam kyuhyun di sela tangisnya sambil masih memukuli kibum

Kibum mengelus dan menepuk punggung kyuhyun sayang, berusaha menenangkan namja tercintanya itu, "mian, mian baby, lihatlah hyung baik – baik saja sayang, gwenchana"

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun sudah mulai lebih tenang dan hanya menyisakan isakan – isakan kecil saja, kibum tersenyum melihat istrinya yang masih di dalam pelukannya saat ini, sungguh kyuhyunnya begitu manis dengan pipi dan hidungnya yang memerah karna terlalu lama menangis, hahh kibum bahkan tidak yakin istrinya ini sudah berusia 25 tahun, lihat betapa lucu, imut dan manisnya kyuhyun, tidak tahan dikecupnya pelan bibir kyuhyun, dia juga sangat merindukan belahan jiwanya ini. "sudah tenang?" tanyanya lembut tanpa melapaskan pelukannya.

"emmm" angguk kyuhyun di dekapan kibum

"apa semua kyunnie yang membuat ini?" Tanya kibum sambil menatap dekorasi di apartemennya itu, hatinya menghangat dan tersentuh atas penyambutannya ini.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap kibum, ahh karna menangis dia sampai lupa dengan penyambutan yang dia buat, namja manis ini langsung melepaskan pelukan kibum, berajak menuju kulkas diiringi dengan tatapan heran kibum, beberapa menit kemudian kyuhyun kembali dengan sebuah kue ditangannya, senyum manis tersungging di wajah kyuhyun walaupun masih ada jejak air mata dipipinya.

"welcome home my hubby" ucap kyuhyun ceria

Kibum tersenyum, tidak ada henti – hentinya namja tampan ini mengucap syukur telah diberikan istri seluar biasa kyuhyun, entah kebaikan apa yang dilakukannya di kehidupan sebelumnya sehingga mendapatkan anugerah seperti ini.

"gomawo baby" kibum menghampiri kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kyuhyun yang memegang kue

"hyung, aku sendiri yang membuatnya" ucap kyuhyun malu – malu dengan wajah memerah

Kibum menatap kyuhyun tidak percaya, "jeongmal?" tanyanya dan kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Namja tampan pemilik kulit putih itu akhirnya tidak tahan untuk kembali membawa tubuh kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "gomawo, gomawo baby" gumamnya

"mian tidak sebagus dan seenak yang biasa kita beli" sesal kyuhyun

Kibum menggeleng pelan, "ini adalah kue terbaik yang pernah hyung lihat" ucap kibum sambil mencolek krim putih di kue itu dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, "enak" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, dipandanginya kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan kyuhyun yang saling bertaaut, kedua alisnya berkerut saat melihat kulit tangan kyuhyun yang memerah di beberapa bagian, "ada apa dengan tanganmu baby?" tanyanya.

"anny" kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggungnya, wajahnya terlihat gelisah.

Kibum segera menyingkirkan kue itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu menarik tangan kyuhyun, memperhatikan tangan halus ini dengan seksama, "apa ini sakit?" Tanya kibum khawatir

"anny, gwenchana hyung, hanya terluka sedikit" jawab kyuhyun

"kyunnie, tentu kau tau hyung tidak suka kau terluka kan hemm?" Tanya kibum lembut

"mian hyung, aku hanya ingin membuatkan hyung kue" lirih kyuhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya

"jangan meminta maaf baby, kau tidak salah, tapi lain kali jangan buat dirimu terluka, apalagi karna hyung, dengar.." kibum mengangkat wajah kyuhyun, memandangnya intens, "dengan kau selalu menyambut hyung saat hyung pulang itu semua sudah cukup, asalkan kau selalu memberikan hyung cinta itu sudah cukup, asal kau selalu berada di dekat hyung itu sudah cukup kyunnie" ucap kibum tulus

"hyung" mata kyuhyun berkaca – kaca

"no, no, jangan menangis, hyung tidak suka melihatmu menangis" ucap kibum yang dibalas pelukan erat dari kyuhyun yang tentunya dibalas tidak kalah eratnya oleh kibum.

.

.

Sepasang suami istri ini sekarang sedang tiduran di atas kasur mereka sambil berpelukan, membagi kehangatan , dan melepaskan kerinduan setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu.

"kyunnie, hyung minta maaf" kibum memulai pembicaraan, tangannya mengelus rambut kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang bersandar di dada bidangnya

"minta maaf untuk apa?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil memiankan jari – jari tangan kibum yang bebas

"semuanya, maaf karna selalu membuatmu cemas" jawab kibum

"ini bukan salah hyung, saat aku mengucapkan 'aku bersedia'di hari pernikahan kita dua tahun yang lalu, aku sudah bersedia menerima resiko ini untuk bersamamu hyung, tidak peduli betapa takut dan cemasnya aku asalkan kau selalu pulang kepadaku, aku bisa menahannya, bukankah cho kyuhyun namja yang kuat" ucap kyuhyun bangga

"no, bukan cho kyuhyun tapi kim kyuhyun" ralat kibum

"ne, ne kim kyuhyun" ucap kyuhyun pura –pura jengkel namun pipinya tetap memerah

"tapi tetap saja hyung selalu merasa bersalah padamu, hyung selalu merasa menjadi suami yang tidak bauk untukmu" sesal kibum

"jangan berkata seperti itu hyung, kau adalah suami terbaik, kalau tuhan memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk mengulang waktu beruang – ulang kali, aku tidak akan pernah ragu untuk selalu memilihmu hyung, karna kim kibum adalah suami terbaik untuk kim kyuhyun" ucap kyuhyun

Kibum tersenyum, menampilkan killer smile yang sangat disukai kyuhyun, sungguh betapa dia mencintai namja manis ini, "kyunnie hyung berjanji akan membahagiakanmu" janji kibum

"tentu saja harus" jawab kyuhyun mantap

"hyung janji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi, menangis lagi, hyung sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti sebagai pembalap" ucap kibum yang tentu saja membuat kyuhyun kaget.

"mwo? Apa maksud hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil bangkit untuk menatap wajah kibum

"seperti yang hyung katakan, hyung akan berhenti, hyung akan pensiun baby" ulang kibum sambil mencubit ujung hidung kyuhyun, namun pandangannya berubah bingung ketika melihat wajah sendu kyuhyun, "hey, kenapa kau sedih baby?" tanyanya lembut

"kalau itu karna aku, hyung jangan melakukannya" ucap kyuhyun lirih

"kyunnie, tatap hyung, katakan apa yang kau fikirkan" perintah kibum lembut, kyuhyunnya memang suka sekali menyimpan semuanya sendirian, membuatnya merasa menjadi suami yang tek berguna.

"aku tau hyung sangat mencintai dunia balap, dan aku tidak ingin hyung meninggalkan dunia balap hanya karna aku" jawab kyuhyun

"no, jangan ucapkan hanya, untuk dirimu baby, kau adalah segalanya untuk hyung, dan seberapa besar pun hyung mencintai dunia balap, cinta hyung padamu lebih besar dari apapun,kau ingat kalau bukan karnamu hyung tidak akan seperti ini" ucap kibum, yahh dulu memang kibum adalah pembalap yang bebas dan sedikit liar, tidak jarang dia selalu melakukan manufer – manufer berbahaya dalam setiap pertandingannya sampai dia mendapat julukan black rider di arena balap namun semenjak dia bersama kyuhyun semuanya berubah, namja tampan itu mulai bisa mengontrol dirinya, tidak lagi melakukan hal sesukanya dan melakukan hal – hal berbahaya, karna kibum tau ada seseorang yang menghawatirkannya, yang akan menangis kalau dia terluka. " lagipula …." Lanjut Kibum sengaja menggantung ucapannya, tangannya yang tadinya mengelus rambut kyuhyun berpindah ke atas perut kyuhyun yang tertutupi kaos putih tipis, "hyung tidak ingin membuatmu, dan uri baby selalu khawatir" lanjutnya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun memandang kibum tidak percaya, "bagaimana hyung tau?" tanyanya

"hyung melihatnya, alat tes kehamilanmu yang kau simpan di laci" jawab kibum, sambil mengusap perut kyuhyun yang masih rata.

Kyuhyun memandang perutnya, ya namja manis ini memang tengah mengandung saat ini, mengandung anak pertama mereka setelah dua tahun pernikahan mereka, menurut dokter usia janinnya sudah lima minggu, kyuhyun memang belum memberitahu kibum karna dia tau kibum akan ada pertandingan dan takut membebani fikiran suaminya itu, dia tidak menyangka kibum tau dengan sendirinya.

"terima kasih karna membuat hidup hyung sempurna kyunnie, tapi seharusnya kau mengatakkannya pada hyung, kau memang nakal" kibum mencubt hidung kyuhyun gemas

"aku kan tidak ingin hyung khawatir" kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah, namja manis itu tersenyum senang, rasa hangat menjalar di hatinya, menikmati usapan lembut kibum di perutnya, perlahan digenggamnya tangan kibum yang ada di atas perutnya, "aku juga berterima kasih karna cintamu yang begitu besar untukku hyung, tapi tetap aku tidak mengizinkanmu meninggalkan dunia balap hyung, aku merasa bersalah kalau hyung sampai melakukannya" ucap kyuhyun

"baby, hyung berhenti balapan bukan berarti hyung meninggalkan dunia balap, hyung sudah membicarakannya dengan tim dan mereka setuju, lagipula mulai sekarang hyung akan menjadi pelatih, jadi kau jangan merasa bersalah oke, hyung hanya ingin lebih sering bersamamu, menemanimu melihat berkembangan uri baby" jelas kibum

Kyuhyun menatap kibum dengan mata berkaca – kaca, hormon kehamilannya benar – benar membuatnya sensitive, "gomawo hyung" dipeluknya kibum erat.

"anything for you baby" ucap kibum, "ahh dan nanti kita bisa membangun café seperti yang kau inginkan" ucap kibum mulai merencanakan masa depan mereka, dulu saat sebelum mereka menikah kyuhyun memang pernah mengatakan ingin mendirikan sebuah café walaupun namja manis itu tidak bisa memasak.

"benarkah hyung?" ucap kyuhyun takjub

"tentu saja"kibum mencubit pipi chubby kyuhyun gemas, "tapi tentu saja setelah uri baby lahir, hyung tidak ingin kau dan baby kelelahan karna mengurus café"

"gomawo, gomawo" kyuhyun mencium dua pipi kibum

"disini" kibum menunjuk bibirnya, perlahan kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyuhyun, memandang wajah manis yang sekarang sudah memerah, dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan kibum menempelkan bibir mereka, mengulum bibir kyuhyun lembut, mengantarkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar untuk kyuhyun, kibum berharap mereka selalu seperti ini, saling mencintai sampai maut memisahkan mereka nanti.

**END**

**My first kihhyun, akhirnya selesai juga, ff ini terinspirasi pas nonton the return superman tepatnya saat momen shiho dan choo songhoon, beneran dehh aku tersentuh banget sama shiho yang selalu memberi dukungan sama suaminya walaupun sebenernya dia sendiri gak tega liat suaminya dipukulin, bagaimana khawatirnya dia saat suaminya bertanding. Akhirnya jadilah ff ini walaupun dengan modifikasi di sana sini, disini kibum tidak kubuat jadi petinju tapi pembalap karna kurasa itu lebih cocok, terus kenapa pairnya kihyun, aku juga gak tau lagi pengen aja hhe, maaf kalo feelnya kurang berasa, akhir kata hope you enjoy it, sorry for typo dan juga tidak kesesuaian antara judul dan isi, pai – pai …..**


End file.
